


The Things the Oculus Left Behind

by laCommunarde



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ghost!Len, M/M, Post-Oculus!Len, Spoilers for Legends of Tomorrow through The Chicago Way (2.08)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laCommunarde/pseuds/laCommunarde
Summary: Mick announces to the crew of the Waverider that he's been seeing hallucinations of Len. However, Len is not just a hallucination.





	

It took a week of seeing his hallucination of Len before Mick decided to announce to the team what was going on.

He pulled everyone into a room. He looked around the room at the puzzled expressions on the team’s faces and then at his feet. He cleared his throat. Everyone looked up. Ray and Nate looked like they wanted to be anywhere but there. Jax looked like he had other stuff to be doing. To be fair, taking care of the Waverider was a full time job. Martin looked like he didn’t expect whatever Mick was going to say to be anything interesting. Screw him. Sara looked concerned, but only mildly so, like if it was an issue affecting a team member, she would of course listen, but otherwise, there was nothing personal in that expression at all. Amaya seemed to actually be concerned. He figured she would wish she wasn’t once he told her. Either that or throw him in the brig for his own safety. Fucking pre de-institutionalization.   
He decided to just blurt it out: sometimes that method works best. “Listen. I’m hallucinating and I don’t know what to do.”

Looking around at everyone’s face after that was not something he wanted to do, but he knew he had to. Nate and Ray looked disturbed. Let them. Martin was frowning. Jax was biting his lip. Sara’s expression had gone sad. Amaya’s had gone full of pity. 

“That’s not good,” Nate said.

“Thank you for pointing out the obvious, idiot,” Mick responded.

Sara glared at Nate then turned to Mick. “What are you hallucinating? When did it start?” 

Mick turned to her. “It started when we were in Chicago.”

“Did the speedster have anything to do with it?” Martin asked.

Mick shook his head. “It started before I went off the ship and came in contact with him.”

“Yes, why did you refuse?” Ray asked.

“That’s none of your business, Haircut.” 

“But that is when you started hallucinating,” Martin clarified. “It might be relevant.” 

“Yes.” Mick gave a nod and a frown that encompassed how upset the current state of affairs was making him.

“What are you hallucinating, Mick?” Sara asked.

Mick met her eyes. “Snart,” he confessed finally, grimacing, and looked away.

Sara’s eyes went wide and then she closed them and nodded. Jax shook his head. Ray tipped his head and gave him a sad puppy expression. Martin sighed. 

Nate asked into the uncomfortable silence, “Uh. Who’s Snart?” Amaya gave a small nod.

Ray gaped, as did Sara, as they realized that no one had mentioned his name out loud since Nate had gotten aboard. “Uh, I’ll explain later,” Ray said.

Mick interrupted, more for Amaya’s benefit than for Nate’s, “He was my partner. He died sacrificing himself for the team.” 

Amaya frowned and approached him. “Your partner as in…?”

Mick shrugged again. “My criminal partner.” He grimaced. “And my friend.” His grimace deepened as he thought back to the fact that at least for him, it was not only friendship but friendship combined with a whole bunch of other feelings. God, he hated feelings. “And the nearest thing I had to family after I lit mine on fire. We had an agreement where if anything happened to him before his sister turned eighteen, guardianship would transfer to me.” 

Sara shook her head. “His little sister was an adult when the Pilgrim took her.”

“Yes, she’s 33 in 2016. Snart got custody of her earlier. You’d like her,” Mick said. “I’d introduce you but last time we saw each other, she said she was going to make a statue out of me if she ever saw me again.” 

Sara asked, “When was this?”

Mick shrugged. “When I told her what had happened to her brother after Rip left us in 2016.”

Sara closed her mouth. Jax shook his head. 

Martin asked, “If you had that kind of arrangement, when did you two meet?”

“In juvie. He was fourteen. I was nearly sixteen.”

Ray made a little sound. 

“What was that, Haircut?”

Ray shook his head.

Amaya was still gazing at him in pity. He hated pity.

“So now you all know, I’m cracking up. More so than I already was.”

“We figure out what to do,” Sara reassured him. “Has Gideon checked you over yet?”

Mick shrugged. “Yeah, I had her check me over for schizophrenia.” He turned to Martin. “And yes, I been to enough shrinks to know what it’s called and what the symptoms are. Seeing and hearing things that aren’t there is one indicator.”

Ray asked, “Well, are you seeing or hearing other things?”

Mick shook his head.

Sara nodded. “Is there anything that’s consistent about when you see him?”

Mick frowned. “I’m always alone. And typically I did something that he would have commentary on.” He turned to Amaya. “He’s not very complimentary. Then again, he was always a jealous bastard. One of the things I liked about him.”

Nate asked, “Jealous of what?”

Mick gave a laugh. “Of everything. Of each other’s friendships, dates, one-night stands, teams. There was once when we called it quits for a while that he kept screwing with my new team until they got spooked and thought the safehouse was haunted. When I found out what he was doing, I yelled at him for nearly an hour.” His face fell again. “I would think this was the same thing, except he’s dead. He’s dead and that won’t stop me from hallucinating he’s still alive.”

Amaya put a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll take care of you.”

Ray came forward too. “I promise we’ll get you healthy again.” Sara nodded.

“That’s not why I’m here.” Mick grunted and shrugged them off. “Thing is, he has a point. I’m no hero. I should just quit and go see my shrink back in Central.”

“What?” Jax said.

“Mick. No, you can’t!” Ray said.

“Mick…” Amaya said.

“Are you sure it would be good to go back to a place you and he had so many memories?” Sara said.

And then Len was there, lounging in the doorway, looking at him as though concerned. Mick frowned at him and looked away. “It was my home too. And it’s not as if staying here will make me not hallucinate him.” 

“Mick, surely you should stay here with Gideon caring for you,” Amaya said.

Mick shook his head, glancing at Len again. Len tipped his head and gazed at him. He was playing with something. He was always playing with something. This looked like one of Rip’s artifacts, probably swiped from somewhere. Mick gave him a small smile.

Sara turned to look where Mick was looking and saw nothing. “What are you looking at?”

“What do you think?” Mick said, shaking his head. “So what do you say? Can I return home to 2016?”

Sara nodded. “We would like you on the rest of this, Mick. But if you think it would be best, we can drop you off there.”

Mick nodded glancing back at Len, who closed his eyes and inclined his head. Mick sighed at how familiar the gesture was and how much it made his heart ache. “God, the worst part is: I think I loved him.” 

The thing Len was playing with crashed to the ground as Len whipped his head up with a shocked expression and blipped out of existence. Judging by how quick the others all turned to the area, they heard it too. 

“What the…?”

“Who was that?” 

“Gideon, find out if there’s anyone else aboard!”

“There is no one else aboard, Ms. Lance.”

Amaya walked over and picked up the item, a little metal mind game puzzle. Actually a little metal mind game puzzle he remembered Len having swiped while he was alive. It had not been in the room before. “What is this?” she asked Mick.

“That’s from my box of his things.” Mick frowned at the item, then looked back at the spot. “This fell over there?” he asked. 

“Wait, are you saying this was something of his that was in your room and is now here?” Amaya asked.

Mick nodded. 

Nate asked, “Could he be a ghost?”

Ray asked, “Why would Mick be the only one seeing him then?”

Sara gave Ray a look and then rolled her eyes at him. “Mick, do you have anything personal to him on you?”

Mick reached on to his necklace with Len’s ring on it and pulled it out of his shirt. “I got this. He slipped it onto me before…” He gestured with his hands to indicate an explosion.

Martin ogled at him. “You have a ring from him?”

Mick scowled at him. “I gave it to him after our first job together. He slipped it back. I just haven’t been able to part with it since then.”

“That is so cute.” Ray said. Sara and Mick both turned to look at him. “I’m sorry. I just meant… Oh my God, when you said partner… You must have thought I was…”

“I’m going to light you on fire if you don’t shut up now. We aren’t married or anything. Well, actually we were.”

“What?” that was Sara that time.

“You and he were married?” Jax said. 

Mick shrugged. “It was so we wouldn’t have to testify against each other and so his stuff would transfer to me instead of his douchebag father if anything ever happened to him.” 

Their expressions had gone to ones of tenderness. Yeah, that wouldn’t do.

“I’m shutting up now lest you get the wrong idea. We didn’t do feelings.” He realized he was still holding the ring and tucked it back under his shirt. “We sure as hell didn’t do romance. I doubt he ever thought of me in that way. I know I didn’t think of him that way while he was alive.”

Martin said, “You just said you loved him.”

Mick stared at him. “I take it back, Professor.” 

Sara gazed at him. “I think the reason he appeared to you is because you and he had such a connection.”

Mick turned back to her. “So what you saying is I’ve been talking to Snart’s ghost not my hallucination?”

“It is possible the explosion of the Oculus may have blown his spirit and mind away from his body,” Gideon announced.

Mick calculated that and made strangled motions. “Anything’s possible with the Oculus. I should have known.”

“So is it theoretically possible to get him back?” Martin suggested. “At least to communicate with him beyond the grave as Mr. Rory has been doing?” 

Sara agreed. “If there’s one thing I’ve learned on this ship, it’s that anything is possible.”

“Let’s work on getting Mick’s husband back,” Ray agreed.

Mick groaned, “I regret every having told you anything. Criminal partners. That’s it.” But he felt a lot better than he had in months.


End file.
